Bad Dream
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: Flandre has a bad dream and needs to confirm something in real life to help her convince that it never happened. - Oneshot. FlandreXRemilia


Flandre screamed and swiftly sat upright on her bed, with horror in her eyes. She gasped for crisp breaths of air trying to keep up with her heart, beating ever so rapidly. Glancing quickly around her room, she slowly regained her awareness. The vampiress concluded with a sigh of relief, and wiped off some sweat dripping down her face.

She had that dream again. What was wrong with her? She knew it couldn't ever be possible, but her dreams seemed so real. The actual thought of her dream chewed at her spine and sent chills down her body. Why was she so scared? It would never happen; no one hated her that much. To THAT extent. But what if it did happen? What would life be like then?

Flandre recalled her dream. It probably wasn't the wisest idea since it felt like someone had grabbed her heart and squeezed it enough so it ached but didn't hurt.

---

Flandre stood in shock as she watched her older sister, Remilia, lay limp on the ground. A pool of blood was gradually expanding from her body. There were multiple stab wounds around her body and a huge gash on the side of her forehead. On top of that, her there was a large incision made from between the ribcage down to her stomach. Her guts could be seen. Some had been taken out. She could make out some of the simple organs like the lungs and the heart, but there were other innards that she couldn't identify - didn't want to identify.

In a panicked effort, Flandre knelt over her older sisters body. She frantically tried to stop the bleeding using her hands to cover up the wounds but only succeeded in drenching her hands in blood. When that didn't work, she began to take the organs and try to put them back in order. It was still warm. She knew where some went, and for the ones she didn't, she guessed to the best of her ability.

In the end, it didn't help. Nothing changed. The only thing that did was her. Covered in blood, petrified at what she had just seen and done.

---

The thought of trying to assort the intestines made Flandre shudder. She looked at her hands for a moment before quickly clenching them both and grimacing, trying to forget the bone-chilling thought. It was stupid! If it were in real life, she wouldn't ever do it. It probably smelled horrible, and Patchouli never taught her about anatomy anyway.

But that wasn't what really troubled Flandre. It was those eyes. Those pair of eyes that were once so full of life. Now dead. Nothing left. Lifeless, as they stared past her the whole time as if trying to gaze through her. The thought of it made her want to squeeze her pillow for comfort.

Suddenly, the door to her room flew open. Remilia quickly dashed towards Flandre - almost tripping over herself - with Sakuya close behind.

"Flandre, are you okay!? I heard you scream, are you hurt?" Remilia questioned, taking heavy breaths inbetween. She sat down on the bed and began to quickly inspect Flandre for any signs of wounds.

At that moment, Flandre looked into Remilia's eyes. They were no longer lifeless; oblivious to everything going on around her. Now they were filled with concern.

Flandre quickly hugged her older sister and burrowed her face into her chest crying. It was just a bad dream, everything was fine now. She never wanted to see those eyes again. Not in her sister, not in anyone she knew. Remilia lightly wrapped her arms around Flandre to comfort her.

"M-mistress... is everything okay?" Sakuya asked hesitantly.

Remilia merely turned her head towards Sakuya and nodded quietly. The maid bowed her head and silently left the room without a word.

Minutes passed and all that could be heard were Flandre's muffled sobs as Remilia tenderly stroked her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft and hushed voice as to not offend her. "Did you h-"

Remilia was cut off by a certain questionable action that her younger sister had taken. Flandre was slowly rubbing her hand against her leg.

'It's not real,' she told herself. 'It was just a dream, see? There aren't any cuts or wounds. She's perfectly fine!'

But even when she told herself, she continued to do it unconsciously; without knowing. Then she put her hand up against Remilia's stomach - where the incision was made in her dream - and began brushing on it with the palm of her hand.

"Uh...erm.. F-Flan..." Remilia could already feel herself turning red. It was a good thing there weren't any lights on in the room or Flandre might've seen.

Despite the unusual attention Remilia was receiving from her sister, she was enjoying the intimate moment together. It had been a while since they had something like this, so she savored the moment. It was also quite pleasurable feeling Flandre's hand caressing her body.

Remilia gingerly lay down on Flandre's bed, still holding tightly onto her. She didn't want to break away from the warm embrace that her sister rarely ever considered. They both lay comfortably on the soft, spongy bed. It was as if the bed was absorbing them, but they both didn't mind. There wasn't a care in the world for the sisters.

Gradually, they both drifted off into sleep, still clutching onto each other ever so tightly. Perhaps dreaming good dreams, fantasies conjured up in the back of their minds hoping that they will one day come true.

And not another disturbing nightmare.

_________________________________________

I am one depressing person. I have a lot to say about this Fic, but I'll keep it short.

First off, this is largely based off of my dreams. The amount of dreams you get in your sleep depends on how you go to sleep, and how active your imagination is. If it's really wild (like mines) you should have one about every night. What you dream is usually affected by what is on your mind before you drift off into sleep. If you are really tired, I find that I fall asleep without dreams because all my body wants to do is rest.

Secondly, my dreams aren't at all that kind to me. About a third of them turn out to be nightmares. Trust me, it gets annoying waking up and freaking out only to realize that it isn't real. Especially if you dream almost every night. A lot of my nightmares involve plenty of disturbing and sadistic things, happening to people that I know in real life. This also explains why most of my fics have been... violent... to say the least.

Third, I've been meaing to make a fic about Flandre and it's a lot easier making a fic partially based off of things on my mind rather than making up stuff. It helps writing since you think of it actually happening to yourself. I like to call it an effective shortcut in writing.

Last, in order to lighten up the mood, I added in a semi-humorous pairing with Remilia in the end. A rather cute ending.

This fic was started two days ago, and began under a full moon so I am not responsible for the influence I was under when starting to write this. Very rushed and I revised through it only once in under 5 minutes, so be easy on me.


End file.
